Owen Hind
Owen Hind is an Agent for the Government whose original purpose was to find and bring the COLAs to Tregarren College. He is described as stocky, tall with blue eyes and dark hair. He used to be a soldier. Owen is in his early thirties. On his arm is the tattoo of a black eagle, which means protection, and he is very protective of the students. He can be ruthless, but is generally very caring. Dax Jones trusts him a lot, but in almost every book he feels as though Owen is betraying him. He is like a father figure to Dax. In Finding the Fox Owen first appears in Finding the Fox when Dax finds him talking to Gina in the front room, saying Dax has unique abilities and offering to take him to Tregarren. Dax happily agrees to the offer, finding it more satisfactory than living in his horrid living conditions. When Dax goes to school, the day after savagely attacking two bullies with violent intentions whilst in fox form, Owen kidnaps Dax and uses a gas named Triple Eight to inflict panic and cause Dax to shift. Owen gets on good terms with Dax, apologizes for kidnapping him and arranges to drive him to Tregarren soon after. When Owen hears about Dax and Caroline Fisher Owen is shocked and gives Dax advice, to never make fun of reporters. Owen teaches Woodwork and leads a Woodsman class which consists of Dax, Mia Cooper, Lisa Hardman and Gideon Reader.In the end of Finding the Fox, Owen appears to have been put under Patrick Wood's charm, and turns a gun on Dax, and asks if the shots (when he kills him) will make a sound, when actually, he was doing the opposite and trying to help Dax survive. In Running the Risk In Running the Risk, Owen saves Dax from hunters when he is trapped in a fox hole in fox form and it is too cramped to shift. Dax hears Owen's voice in his head, urging him to shift, but he can't, and in reality Owen is actually telling him to shift. He takes Dax and Gideon to Tregarren early, where he introduces Gideon to his long-lost twin brother, Luke Reader. Later, the food is significantly changing at the College, and because everyone is acting tired due to Catherine (Dax doesn't know at the time), Dax thinks that Owen and the government are putting drugs in the food. It turns out that he took at sugar and E-numbers to monitor the Colas, not harm them. In Going to Ground In Going to Ground, Dax does not turn to Owen with his problems, not trusting him. Later, Dax attacks Owen because Owen was laughing at him, and the wolf had warned him that the laughing man was bad. Dax was wrong. He later realises that the laughing man is a rock formation. In Dowsing the Dead In Dowsing the Dead, Dax generally trusts Owen, and Owen helps him quite a lot with things. They defeat Catherine Reader. eader In Stirring the Storm In Stirring the Storm, Dax trusts Owen, but Catherine is difficult when she dangles both Owen and Robert Jones (Dax's dad) over a cliff, and forces him to chose one. Owen also removes Dax's tracker chip but forces Dax not to tell his friends as he fears that he will be found out. Owen makes it easier for Dax by faking his death, and Dax is told later that Owen is alive and well. Category:Teachers Category:Government Category:Males Category:Powerless Category:Individuals by Family Category:Williams Family